


Framed Obsession

by xjustchillx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, First Time, Gavin Reed-centric, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, based on a story I’ve read, but mostly it’s gavin, i think, no beta we die like men, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjustchillx/pseuds/xjustchillx
Summary: First it starts with Fowler calling him on his day off to go to the precinct.It all goes downhill from there.





	Framed Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> So I read [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087809) and thought, Hey, I should do this but instead of Connor getting raped, it will be Gavin but with a twist! So here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Whoever is reading this thank you so much for stopping by to read this story. It might have a lot of mistakes since I’ve never done this before, but I’ll try to fix it if something is wrong. Happy reading!

Gavin groaned for _n_ th time this day, he felt so fucking tired already. First he was called to the precinct for a triple homicide on his _day off_ mind you. Then he witnessed a fucking officer throw up on one of the dead bodies in the crime scene because it was ‘too gruesome’ (thank god he was transferred, Gavin doesn’t have to work with that rookie ever again).

Now he’s stuck in the precinct (which was mostly deserted aside from him and Connor) because he has to write a goddamn _report_ on why the evidence is soaked in bile and shit.

“Detective?” A voice said from behind.

Gavin looked up to see Connor holding a steaming cup of coffee while his LED spins yellow.

“I thought that you looked more tired than usual so I brought this cup of coffee for you.”

“Thanks,” he muttered, gratefully downing the delicious brew, thanking the gods for whoever created coffee. It didn’t even matter if his tongue was going to get scalded by how hot it was, he needed to wake the fuck up if he wanted to get out of the damn precinct. 

Gavin’s mind wandered back to his home, he missed Nines, hell he even misses his asshole of a cat. He decided then and there that he’s going kiss the living hell out of his boyfriend when he comes back home, maybe even blow him if he won’t pass out the second he hits the couch.

Gavin smiled a bit, remembering how he and Nines met. If someone told him if he would have a _android boyfriend,_ homophobic Gavin would’ve punched that person in the face and not give a fuck about the consequences. But _now,_ now it’s different. Now he couldn’t even imagine a life without Nines. Nines was his anchor, his lifeline, his _everything._ Now he would give anything to wake up with the most beautiful android he’s ever laid his eyes on.

_Fucking hell,_ he thought, _I’m so goddamn whipped._

The one thing was they never had sex yet, so both he and Nines are still virgins. Yes, they have blowed each other every now and then but sex is a much more… _special_ place for Gavin. And he wants to make everything _perfect_ for their first time.

A lot of ideas popped up in his mind. Maybe they’d go on a date first, have a candlelit dinner, and make love to each other when they get back home. Or maybe go to the club, get wasted and have their first time rough and fast. There were so many possible ways he didn’t even know what to pick.

Gavin was so into daydreaming he didn’t even notice how his eyes started to droop and his body weaken. He felt like he was going to pass out any moment, but he didn’t do anything to make himself pass out. Plus he just drank coffee. What in the fucking hell was happening?

Everything started to click in his mind.

Coffee.

Connor. 

Shit.

That explained the stare Connor was giving him while he was drinking the coffee he made. But why now? Weren’t they friends? Yes, Gavin may have tried to kill the android, but he thought that Connor had forgiven him already.

Or maybe not.

He immediately stood up and quickly ran straight to the exit, or at least, that was what he supposed to do. Instead his knees gave way just a few inches from the door. He was so close. So goddamn _close._

_Fuck! Move you peice of shit!_

Gavin struggled, adrenaline pumping as he dragged his body to the exit. He was so fucking sleepy, the only thing that’s keeping him awake is the idea of life without Nines.

And Nines living without him.

_Almost there..._

His heart hammered with both anticipation and fear as he managed to touch the door, unfortunately not noticing the body behind him.

A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and roughly pulled him away from the door.

“D’fuck?” he managed to get out.

“It seems that you already know who I am.” Connor’s smug voice rang out in his head like an echo. Fuck he wasn’t going to make it.

“Why d’ya do it?” he slurred, words all jumbled. Connor probably wouldn’t have understood him if it wasn’t for his android hearing. “I thought we were friends...”

“I have my reasons.” he hummed.

“Y-you bastard...” All hope he had getting out was crushed and buried to the ground. There was no escaping the monster that was standing in front of him.

“Sweet dreams, detective.” the sinister voice whispered.

Then his world turned black.

 

_Nines....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this! Hoped you liked this start of this story and comment down below if you guys have enything to say. See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> I may have tweaked a few more things in the chapter because I felt like it was missing something... Hope you like this so far and make sure you kudos and leave comment!
> 
> See you next time! 
> 
> ~C


End file.
